The 13 Days of Christmas
by BlackCat46
Summary: Thirteen days on a countdown to Christmas. How will this couple go on when they feel themselves falling in love? One shot. (R&R, slight OOC.) I own only the plot line.


That kiss could have been the start of something blissful and beautiful. A wonderful life. She would never have dated Victor. She would never have kissed Robert. She wouldn't have been there to see the kids graduate alone.

She could have been a married woman by now, she could be warmly snuggled.

But no. It was December 12th. She was all alone, the house was lit by one lamp in the living room and the Christmas tree. She'd rearranged the living room, getting an L-shaped sofa put in.

It was cold, but she was sat on the sofa in her thin nightdress with no heating. She was freezing, but she didn't care. It had been two whole terms since she'd kissed the man she truly loved.

Now here she was, freezing cold.

A knock at the front door startled her. She ran and answered it, shivering slightly as the cold wind hit her.

Jasper came in, looking curiously at her.

"It's freezing in here, Trudy. Why are you wearing this flimsy thing? You'll catch a cold." He wrapped his jacket around her.

She wanted to be happy. She couldn't do it. That first kiss left her needing more, more of what she should never have had.

Jasper led her to the living room and plonked her down on the sofa, the turned up the central heating and lit a fire in the fireplace.

Soon, they were warm. There were thirteen days to Christmas and thirteen days for their next kiss.

* * *

The next day, Trudy was cooking something that smelled amazing.

"What are you cooking?" Jasper asked.

Trudy said "This stuff is just mash and sausage. We're having toad-in-the-hole. I hope that's OK with you?"

Jasper nodded. "Anything you make is bound to be fantastic." He told her, playing with her free hand.

She shook her had fondly. "Sometimes you confuse me." She said sweetly. "You're pushing me away on moment before leaving me, then you turn up on my doorstep and start acting as if you popped out for an hour."

That confused Jasper. He was curious to what she meant.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, curious.

"Just that when you turned up, though it was a pleasant surprise, you acted as if you'd only been away from me for an hour instead of over a year. There were two terms and the holidays between."

That had killed the romantic pre-kiss tension. Jasper got a little bit wound up, but he continued gently playing with her hand.

* * *

There were only eleven days to Christmas now. Jasper's family visited.

Trudy saw them all and started frantically baking. She made Christmas cookies and reindeer cakes.

Jasper's family were amazed by the sweet scent of cinnamon in the air. When they were given out, Trudy hid in the laundry room and did her messy laundry. She still hadn't got through all the sheets and pillowcases and duvet covers that had been used since the kids left.

Jasper's family were speculating over Trudy. Or more accurately, her baking.

They hadn't really got a good enough look at her.

Jasper's mother said "Is that lady who did all the baking your girlfriend, Jasper?"

He said "Not really. She seems to be avoiding that. She doesn't even stay still long enough to be kissed or cuddled."

Trudy heard that and felt bad about it. But she didn't want to be hurt again.

* * *

Ten days to go. Trudy was hanging more fairy lights. Jasper was helping her. The music she was playing fit their mood. The Twelve Days Of Christmas.

Jasper smiled over at her, with her smiling slightly, blushing and returning to her task. It reminded him of when they were setting up their exhibition.

Trudy sang along to some of the song, always blushing when she caught Jasper's eye.

Jasper knew that he was falling in love with her all over again. He couldn't help finding her adorable. She was the warmth in his life, she hadn't cried or got hurt. She was just being warm, happy, smiley Trudy.

She gave him a tiny bell-shaped cookie. He smiled as she did, understanding what she meant by it.

"I'll never forget that, Trudy." He told her, giving her a smile.

* * *

"Nine days to go. I'm so excited, Jasper. I can't wait to see the look on your face."

He smiled and he looked at her mouth. _Her lips look so soft, so kissable. If only... _Jasper thought.

Trudy just smiled at him. _I wish he'd just kiss me. I wish I wasn't such a wimp, why can't I be a strong person and just kiss him? Oh yeah, I did, but he didn't want me to._

She turned and went to cook their supper. Jasper went to her and saw her chopping potatoes. He was about to kiss her, then she accidentally chopped her finger.

"Oh!" She squeaked, almost fainting at the sight of all the blood.

Jasper caught her and held her up. He started putting plasters over the very shallow cut and plaster tape over that.

"It'll be OK, Trudy. It'll all be OK. You've only got a little cut. You'll be OK." He said.

"The room is moving, I think I'm going to be-" Trudy said, before moving her head and being sick. Jasper held her to him.

"Nice girl. You'll be alright. It's all fine, Trudy." He soothed her.

_But the question is, will it be fine?_ Jasper asked himself.

* * *

Trudy was better, though she winced as Jasper changed the dressing on Trudy's cut.

"Shh, shh. It's OK. This is just to make sure you don't get any infection." Jasper told her.

She said "That doesn't stop the pain. It hurts." She whimpered a bit.

He smiled at her. "You're gonna be fine, just trust me." He told her.

"I trust you. It's just because my finger's sore." She whimpered. Jasper looked at her, seeing the pained expression in her eyes.

"It'll be over with in a minute." Jasper told her. "Just think, eight days to Christmas."

That made her smile at him.

* * *

It was a week before Christmas. Trudy hummed a song. Jasper watched her, imagining kissing her.

She smiled as she caught his eye. Her cheeks flushed pink. What he wouldn't have done to kiss her then.

He changed her plasters again, and this time she handled it better. Jasper loved the little smile on her face.

Trudy laughed as he stroked a finger lightly over her wrist.

"You're so beautiful, Trudy. I don't care if you tell me otherwise, but you'll always be beautiful." He said, stroking her wrist.

She went pinker. "Yeah. You believe that."

"I will, because it's true." He said, smiling at her.

* * *

Six days before Christmas. Trudy was baking frantically, as she'd got Jasper to invite his parents.

He thought she had no calmness when she had guests. She was missing her shoes and her hairband.

But when she was done, his parents were just pulling up. She had a beautiful presentation for them. They cooed when they saw her.

Jasper's mother said "Ooh, Jasper, she's beautiful!" She really liked the look of Trudy, who was now bright pink.

His dad grinned at Trudy. "Yeah, she is. She looks a bit like she's got strawberry milkshake in her cheeks, though."

Trudy bent her head a little. She just was quiet throughout their whole visit.

* * *

Five days before Christmas, Trudy held a movie night for them.

They had a massive bucket full of popcorn, some small glasses of wine and a thick duvet.

They watched The Polar Express, Miracle On 34th Street and Santa Claus.

Trudy fell asleep on Jasper's shoulder. He smiled at the innocent look on her face while she slept.

"You're beautiful, Trudy."

* * *

Four days before, Jasper helped her clean up and hang all the tinsel and mistletoe.

"A kiss under the mistletoe." Jasper said, looking at Trudy.

"Dream on." Trudy said jokingly.

He said "I'll keep trying to get you under it."

She stuck her tongue out and wiggled it.

"You can dream." She said.

* * *

Three days before, they had some romantic music playing.

"Care to dance, Lady Trudy?" Jasper asked, causing her to smile.

"Not just yet. I still have to finish this." She gestured to her ironing.

He shook his head. "You gorgeous girl." He said, getting a sweet look from Trudy.

She sang to the music for him, and he went behind her and tied her hair up.

"You're so cute." Jasper told her.

"You wish, Jasper. You wish so hard."

* * *

The twenty third of December and Trudy had lots of little things for guests.

Her parents turned up. She squealed happily.

They greeted their baby girl happily and saw Jasper lounging. Trudy twisted half around, her face over her shoulder.

"Jasper, sit up, please, we have company." She hissed. He straightened up and Trudy's parents noticed him.

Her mother said "Pet, you never mentioned being married?"

Trudy went pink. "We aren't married. We're friends, that's all."

Her father chuckled, ruffling her hair.

"Sure you are. But when the two of you are kissing like mad, I'll say about you."

* * *

Christmas Eve. Trudy was snuggled into Jasper.

They looked at each other during When You Say Nothing At All.

Their eyes met and they leaned together for a kiss. Their lips met and they kissed as the clock struck midnight.

"Happy Christmas, Jazz." Trudy murmured.

"Happy Christmas, Trudy." Jasper murmured.


End file.
